1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement of a vehicle headlight.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In the case of vehicle headlights, and in the case of vehicle headlights including auxiliary headlights such as headlights and fog lamps, it is essential that their irradiation angles can be adjusted so that they suitably irradiate forwardly of the vehicles.
Accordingly, generally, a vehicle headlight is so designed that a lamp body or reflector, and a supporting member are coupled to each other with a movable fulcrum section and a stationary fulcrum section in such a manner that the lamp body or reflector is tiltable with respect to the supporting member. Thus, the vehicle headlight has an irradiation angle adjusting mechanism to adjust its irradiation angle.
There is available a vehicle headlight, such as a vehicle front headlight employed as an auxiliary headlight (hereinafter referred to as "an auxiliary headlight", when applicable) which is set in the lamp body of a headlight unit comprising a headlight and some other lamps. That is, the above-described auxiliary headlight is generally arranged in the lamp body of the headlight in such a manner that the reflector can be tilted with the irradiation angle adjusting mechanism.
On the other hand, the above-described auxiliary headlight is built inside the headlight. Therefore, the space around the auxiliary headlight is small; that is, the space for the irradiation angle adjusting mechanism made up of the movable fulcrum section and the stationary fulcrum section is limited.
In the stationary fulcrum section, the lamp body or reflector is generally coupled to a pivot buried in the supporting member with a so-called "bearing nut" which is mounted on the lamp body or reflector. Accordingly, the stationary fulcrum section is intricate in structure, and the assembling work is low in efficiency.